Talk:Balthazar's Pendulum
Location Found a boss with this in the Bahdok caverns along the side of the waterfall. (Not during the mission in there.) --Fyren 20:06, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :Confirmed and added. DeepSearch 00:23, 29 October 2006 (CDT) Skill description incorrect? The description for this skill is possibly incorrect (I got it from a forum, not from ingame). First of all it seems gramatically wrong. Furthermore it talks about a target foe as well as a target ally. But the spell can have only one target. Somebody please verify the wording ingame. -- 06:58, 22 September 2006 (CDT) Since you can't enchant enemies I would assume it effects an ally. Shock Warriors au revoir shock warriors. we knew thee well. :Not just shock wars, but any war kd skill (Bull's, Irresistable (in case of block)). But then again, Balth's Pend is rather pricy for its elite status. --8765 13:43, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Its an elite smiting skill.. — Skuld 13:43, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::I cant see this being used in PvP ever. Elite smiting just to annoy KD warriors? No way. --Xeeron 04:46, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah rly. How about Ward against stability lol. Non-elite that prevents KD on all people in the ward! Its quite obvious this needs to be stripped of elite status. :::When I first saw it's elite status I was in awe. Why anyone would use this in PVE as their elite is beyond me.In PvP I could see using it on monks against shock and hammer warriors but it still takes smiting prayers. --Life Infusion 19:32, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::Um... This is a stupid elite, just use Shield_of_Judgment instead for PvE, and it is useless for PvP. ::::Agreed. This skill is in dire need of un-nerfing. >< Carmine :::::Idk, Sheild of Judgement has a long recharge time, however this can be kept on your forever(so long it issnt removed). I Think this may become a very useful skill. Just alow a warior to try to kd you then Holy Strike him. ~ Zero rogue x 22:09, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::Do none of you get how the skill works? It only prevents ONE knockdown, and then needs to be refreshed. --Curse You 01:41, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::Yup. That could be why it sucks pretty bad. Kessel 05:28, 8 October 2006 (CDT) :Despite being not too good in general, I could see use as a "GG Pwnt" opportunity... at least it'd be funny. 1/4 second cast would make it cool. 24.19.163.245 20:56, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Neuton's Law I was thinking and I began to wonder: What would happen if a player enchanted with Balthazar's Pendulum were to use a knockdown on another player enchanted with Balthazar's Pendulum? Would they nulify eachother and knockdown the target anyways, or would neither get knocked down? --Curse You 18:52, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :I think that will depend on whether or not the "reaction" knockdown takes effect as if coming from YOU or simply an effect (like Desperation blow). If the reaction KD is from you, then the attacker's Balthazar's Pendulum will negate it and knock you down (at which point your own Pendulum will have been removed by the first attempt and you'll be KD'ed). If the reaction KD from you does not register as being a KD by YOU then it will just get negated I think. All speculation though, definitely worth scrimmaging to figure it out. --Karlos 20:47, 21 October 2006 (CDT) ::Based on some wording and some mental simulations, I'd go for this sequence happening: ::1) You attempt to knock down a foe using a skill. ::2) Your knockdown is cancelled and Balthazar's Pendulum (an enemy monk's skill) attempts to knock you down. ::3) Your Balth's Pendulum triggers, preventing the enemy's knockdown, and knocking down the enemy monk who used pendulum. ::4) The monk standing in the middle of nowhere suddenly falls over, and gets confused. ::Presumably if the enemy monk had cast Pendulum on himself too the chain would get to your monk with pendulum. :::Now that would be a funny thing to happen. However, we won't know for sure for a few more days (3 acording to GuildWars.com) --Curse You 17:05, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :::: what about drunken blow? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.69.200.105 ( ) 20:05, 25 October 2006. :::::Why don't you just wait about 1 day, then unlock the skill and test it? --Curse You 20:57, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::Just tested it, the result is kind of disappointing, at least if you we're hoping for some fun chain reactions. It doesn't seem to trigger on it's own effect, so if you are knocked down by Pendulum, you still have your's up. Similar with Drunken Blow, Balthazar's Pendulum just doesn't trigger. DeepSearch 12:12, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::Heh, would be funny if, when BP prevents a knockdown, you are knocked down then get straight up again (like when you get interrupted) but werent interrupted, then it would like just like one of those ball things |\oooo/| that click back and forth :P --Terrifi Cani 15:02, 7 November 2006 (CST) :::::Now that would probably be the only good use for it, IF the following actually worked (it doesn't). You put on BP, then use Drunken Blow on enemy. Enemy would get dmg and condition, while at the same time BP would knock down the enemy you hit with DB, and you stay standing. Plus damage, condition, and a KD in one hit. LOL, too bad it doesn't work that way, that would actually make it worth using. Queen Schmuck 10:15, 21 December 2006 (CST) :What a useless skill this is... I mean, Steady Stance is fairly useless as well, but this is just all around a don't use skill. ::Nope, Steady Stance triggers on self-inflicted KD from Drunken Blow, and gives you energy and adrenaline. Good for hammer wars.Labmonkey 05:06, 9 December 2006 (CST) Duration what decides the length of the knockdown? say if you had this on you and an ele used Gale would that elementalist get knocked down for 3 seconds? Or just 1? Would this effect be changed if you were a warrior with stonefist gauntlets on. If so who dose it effect? Ansi 19:07, 2 December 2006 (CST) Sucky Heh, even if you tried using this, you wouldn't have much luck. Most warriors KD in less than the second so you wouldn't even get it off, and you can't preprot, as even with high levels of smiting you can barely maintain it on 2.. this might get some use if it was like 1/4 cast and 2 recharge, but 'til then I think i'll stick with ward of stability ^^ (a mesmer could use this I guess but she'd be better just FCing stability or galeing the attacker — Skuld 14:19, 4 December 2006 (CST) :Very sucky indeed. Perhaps even worse than Life Sheath. Most of the time you'll end up doing nothing with this one, too. They should at least change this to 1/4 sec cast. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:39, 21 December 2006 (CST) ::What's wrong with Life Sheath? 220.101.137.136 19:34, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::Not spammable, for what it does you'd be better with orison. Plus ZB, LoD, BL, DH etc kick ass — Skuld 20:03, 24 December 2006 (CST) mwahaha, found it! --Gimmethegepgun 17:07, 4 January 2007 (CST) :What the...hey, someone's using my templates! :D It's okay, though, I agree here with its usage. Just for future reference, though, I don't want to get in trouble incase someone uses this and there's a huge argument about it...users coming to my talkpage about my template which I didn't post somewhere, big confusion and quagmire. Don't abuse it, use the template wisely. ;) Entropy 18:47, 4 January 2007 (CST) USeful tidbit of information with the increase of smite bilds I think that my info in notes in history is useful --androidgeoff 16:29, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Increase of Smite builds? BAH! There wouldn't be much of an increase in smite builds if they made a hex that increased holy damage target takes by X...X%, let alone with the release of NF which yielded only 2 halfway decent skills, 1 of them an elite --Gimmethegepgun 19:02, 4 January 2007 (CST) meteor shower will this trigger if you run into a hostile metwor shower? :: Soqed Hozi :: 11:16, 8 January 2007 (CST) :It should, although it will of course only prevent one of the knockdowns. Same with Gale, Meteor, Earthquake, etc. Unfortunately I can't test this at the moment. Entropy 21:56, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::I had actually MS'd the boss in a land of heroes for fun, and it only prevents one knockdown, and no damage. — Blastedt — 15:42, 17 January 2007 (CST)